


What a Queen Wants, a Queen Gets

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hung Qian Kun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Size Queen Xiaojun, Tummy Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Size Queen Xiaojun wants Kun's huge cock and he wants it now. And Xiaojun always gets what he wants.





	What a Queen Wants, a Queen Gets

Xiaojun had always been the biggest size queen in the group and Kun loved seeing how desperate Xiaojun would get for his cock, always begging for him to fuck him deeply into the mattress, to stretch him wide open. And Kun was always happy to indulge him.

Today was one of those days where Xiaojun could not wait to get fucked, to have Kun inside him, tearing him open with each thrust. He made his way to Kun and sat down on his lap with a little whine. Kun just chuckled and pulled him off, telling Xiaojun he was busy.

“But I need you…look how hard I am…” the younger was now pouting in a way he hoped would convince Kun to play with him.

“hmm…are you? I don’t see it…”

Xiaojun quickly pulled his pants and underwear down to show his hard little cock as he looked up at Kun hopefully.

“That pathetic little thing? No wonder I couldn’t see it…” Xiaojun cried out, his cock twitching and leaking beads of precum at the humiliation. “I don’t know if you deserve it…heard you were being a brat to Yangie yesterday”

“No, I was just playing around…please Kun, I promise I’ll be good…I’ll apologize and make it up to him! Please Kun, I need you…” he was now on his knees grabbing onto Kun’s hands as he kept pleading.

“I just can’t say no to you, can I?” Kun took on of Xiaojun’s hands that was holding onto his own and left a little kiss on it. Xiaojun threw himself on Kun, giving him a big hug while a smirk graced his features…he could always get Kun to do what he wanted.

That’s how Xiaojun found himself face down on the bed as Kun roughly pounded into him. He had been wearing a plug all day so he was already quite loose but one could never be loose enough when it came to Kun’s huge cock. Lucky for him, he loved to feel the sting of his rim being stretched beyond its limits, it made him feel so full and overwhelmed, wanton moans leaving his lips shamelessly.

Kun grabbed Xiaojun by the hair, pulling him close, his back snug against his chest. His hands slid down to Dejun’s stomach where he could feel his cock bulging against the boy’s abdomen.

“Give me your hands…” Kun grabbed Xiaojun’s hands, placing them over his bulging stomach “Is this what you wanted? To feel me rearranging your insides?” Xiaojun leaned back, his head on Kun’s shoulder as he cried out. He then lifted his head so he could look down, moaning at the sight of Kun’s cock head pushing out against his tummy. His small cock was now freely leaking precum which dripped on the bedsheets leaving behind wet stains.

“Fuck…harder, Kun!” at the sound of Xiaojun’s whiny pleas, Kun used one hand to hold onto the boy’s waist as the other forcefully grabbed a handful of his hair forcing him to bare his neck. He fucked him even harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their breathless groans fueling him on.

“Are you close, sweetheart? Your tiny little cock is so hard…are you gonna cum for me?” the hand holding onto Xiaojun’s waist slid down to his cock. It was so cute and little, it fit so well inside Kun’s closed fist. He started jerking him in time with his brutal thrusts until Xiaojun’s tiny cock was squirting cum all over Kun’s hand. In a couple of thrusts Kun was cumming deep inside Xiaojun who let out little whines at the feeling.

Kun pushed Xiaojun back on all fours as he pulled out. Xiaojun’s gaping whole fluttered around the emptiness left behind by Kun’s gigantic cock, the older’s cum starting to leak out. He grabbed the plug Xiaojun had been wearing before and slid it back in the boy who let out a content sigh at being full again.

“Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned up before we cuddle…”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual find me on twitter and tumblr (same name as here!)  
Most of the things I've been posting are CC prompts so if you have any, head over there


End file.
